Flatter
by Bodan Shounendan
Summary: Ah, kau bahkan masih menunggunya sampai saat ini! Dengan payung di tangan dan hati berharap agar hujan datang—dan terus akan seperti itu polanya, bagai sebuah sirklus yang berputar. "Dia tidak akan mengingatmu." [RapHope / NamSeok! Bangtan Fic. Mind to RnR?]


**Flatter**

**.**

**.**

**Flatter: v [T] Praise somebody too much or insincerely. _(Oxford Dictionary)_**

**,**

Ah, kau bahkan masih menunggunya sampai saat ini?! Dengan payung di tangan dan hati berharap agar hujan datang—dan terus akan seperti itu polanya, bagai sebuah sirklus yang berputar.

"_Dia tidak akan mengingatmu."_

**.**

**.**

**(01)**

Musim panas telah datang di Korea Selatan—dan itu merupakan alasan yang logis mengapa tiba-tiba hujan datang mengguyur secara tiba-tiba di Provinsi Jeolla.

Kau—dengan seragam sekolah yang masih lengkap beserta pita tanda OSIS—menatap rintikan tersebut dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kau sendiri sebenarnya tidak rela jika harus menggunakan payung barumu yang masih tersimpan apik di tasmu. Bukan, bukan untuk alasan _memakai-payung-sangatlah-tidak-jantan_, tapi lebih mengarah ke kata _'malas'_.

Jadi disinilah kau sekarang. Masih berada di sekolah yang mulai sepi, ditemani senandung hujan, dan baju seragam yang mulai basah. Sebenarnya kau tahu seharusnya kau memilih pulang. Kau tahu seharusnya kau abaikan saja hujan. Tapi sesuatu di dalam dirimu menahanmu. Mungkin karena kau sayang dengan kesucian payung barumu?

"Anu, permisi,"

Sebuah suara pelan nan lembut mengusik rasa bimbangmu. Kau menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang tidak lebih besar daripadamu, tersenyum dengan lugu sehingga cenderung memberi kesan memalukan. "Apa aku boleh menumpang payung denganmu?"

Reaksi yang dirimu keluarkan hanyalah satu; "Hah?!"

"Eh itu... Payungmu menyembul keluar dari tasmu," sosok itu terkekeh pelan, membuat kamu malah merasa keki dengan kekehannya yang sebenarnya tidak bermasalah. "Kalau kau tidak berniat memakainya, tidak apa. Biar kupinjam saja."

Frontal sekali, pikirmu sambil memandanginya. "Ah, terima kasih telah memperhatikan. Aku akan memakainya," jawabmu, berniat mengakhiri rasa keki yang mendera sejak kedatangannya. Kau mengeluarkan payungmu lalu membukanya. "Kau boleh menumpang denganku. Tapi sampai mana?"

"Sampai depan sekolah saja cukup." Ia tertawa kecil lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhmu. Kau hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Kau dan dia pun mulai berjalan beriringan.

Hujan memang benar-benar deras. Bahkan di bawah naungan payung pun kau masih merasa basah karena tiupan angin. Di sudut matamu terlihat jelas pemuda yang bersamamu tampak begitu senang berada di bawah tengah hujan. Tangannya sesekali terjulur keluar payung, menggapai tetes H2O sebelum melepasnya kembali.

"Kau tahu tidak," dia mulai membuka suara, membuatmu terpaksa memasang telingamu tajam-tajam. Suaranya berderu bersamaan dengan hujan, sehingga kau sedikit kesulitan untuk memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar berbicara. "Wangi hujan disebabkan oleh bakteri tanah yang memecah dan bercampur dengan tetes air hujan."

Tahu, kau sudah tahu. Menjadi bagian dari OSIS membutuhkan pengetahuan yang luas, dan karena itulah kau sering membaca buku dan tahu banyak fakta tentang hujan. "Aku tahu."

"Lucu ya?! Aku sudah mengatakan hal tersebut pada banyak orang yang berlainan secara random, dan reaksinya sama semua. _'Aku tahu' _atau bahkan _'Aku sudah mengetahuinya jadi kau diam saja.'_. Aku membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengingatnya," ujarnya kemudian tersenyum miring. "Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku bodoh."

"Mungkin cara belajarmu yang salah," tuturmu halus, tidak berniat menyinggung perasaannya yang baru saja kau temui. Tanganmu bergoyang sedikit pada pegangan payung, membuat beberapa tetes hujan mengenai kepalamu. "Mungkin seharusnya kau tidak mengingatnya saja. Kau harus menerapkannya."

Dia menggeleng pelan sebelum terkekeh dan menoleh ke arahmu. "_Non_[1]. Bukan cara belajarku yang salah—aku seharusnya memang tidak belajar dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Setelah itu kau tidak berniat menanggapinya. Dia berpikir bahwa pemuda di sisinya sekarang begitu putus asa. Orang tolol saja bisa menjadi jenius jika terus belajar, seperti Edison. Dan kini, seorang remaja dengan senyum lebar dan rambut kecokelatan mengatakan bahwa dia seharusnya tidak belajar karena kebodohannya?!

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah berbicara panjang lebar. Namaku Jung Hoseok. Siapa namamu?" ia tersenyum hangat padamu, membuatmu kembali berpikir bahwa berteman dengan orang bodoh tidak akan berpengaruh apapun pada kecerdasanmu.

Kau melayangkan senyum hangat untuk pertama kalinya, tepat ketika guntur pelan berbunyi di atas naungan payung barumu.

"Kim Namjoon."

"Terima kasih atas tumpangan payungnya, Namjoon-_ah_."

**.**

**(02)**

Sambil mengepak barang-barangmu di loker sekolah, kau melirik layar ponselmu yang tengah menampilkan situs mikroblog miliknmu yang penuh dengan sahut-sahutan dari para anggota OSIS mengenai pengusulan dirimu menjadi kandidat Ketua OSIS. Sebenarnya kau tidak begitu tertarik untuk memegang jabatan setinggi itu—tetapi para rekan seperjuangannya telah menaruh harapan yang lebih di punggungnya sehingga tidak ada jalan untuk mundur.

Sambaran kilat dan bunyi guntur dari luar bangunan sekolah mulai menyadarkannya, ditambah dengan bunyi alarm mobil yang berteriak kencang. Dengan buru-buru kau menutup tasmu dan meraih ponselmu kemudian menyambar payungmu, membiarkan lokermu tertutup tanpa dikunci. Toh, tidak ada barang lain di dalam lokermu selain buku agenda dan sapu tangan. Kau tidak terbiasa menyimpan barang banyak di prisma segi empat itu jika tidak benar-benar terpaksa.

Tepat dugaannya, hujan pun turun saat kau baru menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir. Mengeluh dalam hati karena kau tidak bisa pulang dalam keadaan kering, kau mulai memegang gagang payungmu dan berniat membukanya ketika seseorang menginterupsi kegiatanmu dengan colekan kecil di punggungmu.

"Anu, permisi," suara seorang pemuda terdengar jelas di telingamu, membuatmu menoleh. Sesosok pemuda dengan wajah yang tidak asing menyambutmu, dia menyeringai gugup dengan refleksi dirimu di hitam matanya. "Bolehkan aku menumpang payung dengamu?"

Kau mengerjap, berusaha mengacak-ngacak ingatanmu agar kau bisa mengetahui siapa sosok di depanmu. "Ah?!"

"Aku mengerti jika kau tidak mau ada tumpangan," katanya lalu membungkuk kecil tanda minta maaf. "Aku telah mengganggumu, maaf. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memang menunggu hujan reda."

"Kau meminta tumpangan sampai depan sekolah?"

Itulah refleks yang berhasil kau keluarkan. Ia membelakkan mata, begitu juga dengan dirimu. Kau sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan kalimat tanya ftersebut, sehingga mendadak tenggorokanmu tersekat dan otakmu berputar mencari penyangkalan yang pas.

"Kau tahu?!"

"Hanya menebak saja," jawabmu, sedikit bingung lalu membuka payungmu. "Ayo, sebelum hujan semakin deras."

"Terima kasih!" Ia menjerit senang kemudian merekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhmu. Sensasi hangat langsung menyapa bahumu—dan sekali lagi kau merasa familiar dengan sensasi tersebut. "Aku selalu lupa membawa payung—yah, aku memang tidak akan pernah ingat. Tee-hee."

Sembari melangkah menerobos hujan, kau tetap bergeming sementara ia sibuk bermain-main bersama air hujan melalui tangannya. Kau meliriknya singkat sebelum membuka mulut; "Kemejamu akan basah jika kau terus bermain hujan."

Ia menoleh sebelum tersenyum kalem, lain dengan senyuman-senyuman sebelumnya yang terkesan jenaka. "Ah, memang sudah basah. Tidak apa, nanti akan mengering dengan sendirinya," jawabnya lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau perhatian sekali. Kau pasti orang yang teliti."

Mengapa ia menjadi membicarakan dirimu? Kau hanya tersenyum kaku, tanganmu bergetar seiring hujan terus menghantam payungmu. "Tidak juga," jawabmu berusaha merendah. Kau beralih menatap kubangan dangkal di lapangan sekolahmu sebelum menghela nafas. "Kau itu aneh."

Mungkin perkataanmu terlalu tertuju dan eksplisit. Kau meminta maaf terhadap apa yang kau lakukan di dalam hati. Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan demikian, tetapi hal itulah yang keluar di mulutmu secara spontan—seakan sejak dari lama kau ingin sekali mengatakan demikian tapi selalu tertahan.

Reaksinya benar-benar melenceng dari jalur ekspektasi. Dia terkekeh pelan lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan kekanakan. "Aku bukan aneh. Aku... Tidak memiliki sesuatu yang orang lain miliki, dan jangan kira itu hal yang kecil," kemudian ia bergumam. "Berbicara denganmu membuatku lega, entah mengapa. Ini aneh."

Sekarang kau ingat. Kau ingat semua kebodohan yang pernah ia katakan. Kau ingat semua tingkahnya. Kau mulai ingat, meskipun kau nyaris melupakannya dan sudah terasa begitu kabur di memori.

"Hoseok?!"

Dan ia melempar pandangan bertanya. "Kau tahu namaku?!"

**.**

**(03)**

Ini janggal. Sangat sangat janggal.

Sedari tadi kau menatap ke lapangan sekolah, memperhatikan kelas 11-D yang tengah berlari-larian di lapangan dalam rangka pengambilan nilai tengah semester. Kau abaikan guru Sejarah yang sedari tadi berkoar mencari atensi. Sekarang kau di sini, di bangku baris pertama dari kanan dan tengah mencuri pandang dari jendela.

Sesosok pemuda yang kini mulai dikenalnya tengah terlihat berlari di lapangan, peluh meluncur dari setiap inci wajahnya. Jung Hoseok, kini kau mulai mengingat namanya dan menghafal perawakannya. Tinggi meski tidak setinggi dirimu, rambut hitam kecokelatan yang selalu berganti tataan tiap harinya, senyum lebar yang selalu menampilkan gusi, pribadi berisik,... Kau bahkan mulai menjadi penguntit hanya karena rasa penasaranmu.

Ada banyak anomali dalam dirinya yang dapat kau temui. Sudah dua minggu terakhir kau mengamatinya dari jauh dan kau sendiri tidak menemukan alasan mengapa pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu itu _sangatlah _pelupa. Berkali-kali kau menemukan pemuda itu bertanya pada adik kelas arah menuju toilet—padahal jelas-jelas ia bukanlah murid baru di sekolah ini.

Kau sadar bahwa dirinya penuh misteri yang logikamu tidak bisa memecahkannya. Dan kau sendiri juga sadar bahwa kau terlalu pengecut untuk berani mendekatinya dan mulai mengobrol dengannya secara normal. Kau tidak tahu harus sampai kapan terus seperti ini sementara rasa penasaran terus menggerogoti hati kecilmu.

Kau begitu tahu bahwa satu-satunya momentum untukmu adalah hari hujan dan sebuah payung.

**.**

**(04)**

Kali ini hanya ada awan mendung yang menggantung di langit. Kau memijit pelan lehermu yang terasa kaku setelah berjam-jam menghadiri rapat pembahasan untuk Pemilihan Ketua OSIS dua minggu lagi. Namamu tercantum sebagai kandidat bernomer empat, dan kau sendiri tidak tahu kau harus merasa tegang atau bahagia.

"Santai saja," seorang kakak kelasmu yang bernama Yoongi menepuk pucuk kepalamu pelan, membuatmu nyaris terjungkal dari kursimu karena kaget. "Menjadi Ketua OSIS tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Semangat, Namjoon-_ah_."

Sebelum kau sempat membalasnya, Yoongi melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu—membuat kau menghembuskan nafas karena merasa tidak terbantu sama sekali dengan perkataan kakak kelasmu itu.

Ruang OSIS mulai sepi dan kau pun mulai memperhatikan sekitar. Masih terdapat beberapa adik kelas di sudut sana, membicarakan proyek-proyek yang mereka inginkan jika Ketua OSIS yang baru telah tiba dengan membara. Aspresiatif, mengingatkanmu pada dirimu setahun yang lalu.

Dirimu tidak berniat mencuri dengar, sehingga kau mengeluarkan iPod-mu dari saku jasmu dan mengeluarkan juga _earbud_-nya. Kau memasangnya dan lagu Old School Love mulai mengalun di telinganya, dan refleks kau mulai bersenandung pelan mengikuti irama lagu.

"Oh hei, Jeon Jungkook—Ah, permisi! Apa ada Jeon Jungkook di sini?"

Bunyi meja ditabrak dan buku-buku yang terjatuh pun terdengar sayup di telingamu

Sontak kau menoleh kemudian membelalak. Sesosok Hoseok kini tengah meringis sambil membereskan buku-buku dan map OSIS dengan gegabah. Ia terlihat panik sekaligus bingung dalam seketika, membuatmu ingin tertawa jika saja kau tidak merasa kasihan kepadanya.

Kau beranjak berdiri dari kursimu dan berjongkok, membantunya untuk membereskan segala kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya.

"A-Ah! Terima kasih... Umm...," matanya menari-nari liar sebelum mendarat di sebuah tanda pengenal OSIS yang tengah tersemat di sakumu. "Terima kasih Namjoon-_ssi_."

Mendengar namamu dipanggil secara formal membuat keningmu berkerut, tapi kemudian kau buru-buru memasang senyum basik. "Lain kali berhati-hati," ujarmu kemudian menaruh map-map tersebut di atas meja rapat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mencari Jeon Jungkook?"

Ia menyeringai kecil lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. "_Ne_. Sejam yang lalu dia mengatakan bahwa dia anggota OSIS meski aku tidak begitu ingat kapan—Oh hei, Jungkook!"

Kau menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan seragam OSIS kelas sepuluh menatap sosok Hoseok dengan tatapan malas bercampur mengantuk. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan seragamnya dimodifikasi menyalahi aturan—membuatmu berpikir mengapa anak seperti itu bisa diterima ke dalam OSIS.

"Maaf _sunbae_, ini _hyung_-ku. Bolehkah aku permisi dulu?"

Suara Jungkook terdengar begitu tenang dan kalem—membuatmu membandingkan suara itu dengan suara Hoseok yang selalu terdengar ceria. Perbedaan yang cukup mencolok, tetapi kau tahu kau pasti akan tetap memilih suara Jung Hoseok apapun yang terjadi.

**.**

**(05)**

"Namjoon _sunbae_, punya waktu sebentar?"

Kau tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak kaget ketika mendapati sosok tenang dan karismatik Jungkook berdiri di depan kelasmu—membuat para gadis di kelasmu bersikap tidak tenang dan secara diam-diam mulai mengambil foto sosok Jungkook. Kau sendiri sebenarnya berniat ke perpustakaan dan mulai merancang visi dan misi, tapi sosok Jungkook seperti membuatmu terpaksa membatalkan itu semua untuk sementara.

"Tentu saja," jawabmu dengan wajah monoton, nada kecewa karena tidak bisa ke perpustakaan terdengar jelas di suaramu dan kau yakin bahwa Jungkook mampu mendengarnya. Kau tidak terlalu yakin Jungkook menemuimu hanya untuk membicarakan OSIS, kau dan dia hampir selalu bertemu setiap hari di Ruang OSIS. "Silahkan."

"Tidak di sini. Kita bicara sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan saja," suara Jungkook kini terdengar lebih menggertak seolah-olah ia tengah berada dalam sebuah masalah besar bersamamu. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, _sunbae_. Atau tidak Hoseok _hyung _akan mulai seperti orang gila kembali."

Ini ada urusannya dengan Hoseok, dirimu langsung yakin secara seketika. Kau menarik nafas lalu mulai mengambil langkah. Jungkook menyusulmu. "Baiklah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Apakah kau jatuh cinta dengan Hoseok _hyung_?"

Pertanyaan spesifik itu tidak langsung membuatmu kaget, kau hanya mengerjap singkat sebelum menoleh ke adik kelasmu untuk meminta konfirmasi dan tersenyum samar. "Sejelas itukah?"

"Dia adalah sepupuku yang paling akrab denganku. Aku pasti sudah memiliki semacam insting untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan lingkungan di sekitarnya," gumam Jungkook, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada lalu memandang lelangitan gedung. "Dia memang selalu terbuka pada orang lain, tetapi tidak untuk akhir-akhir ini."

Sebisa mungkin kau berusaha tidak melemparkan sejuta pertanyaan pada Jungkook—karena kau yakin Jungkook bukanlah seseorang yang senang dihujami tanda tanya. "Kau mengenalnya dengan begitu baik, sepertinya," tanggapmu kemudian membenarkan letak rompi sekolahmu. "Tapi... Dia mengalami digresi akhir-akhir ini?! Maksudnya?!"

Langkah Jungkook terhenti seketika. Dia menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sulit kau artikan—tajam, pekat, bingung, frustasi dan gelisah menjadi satu dalam dua manik mata hitam itu. Silangan tangannya sudah terlepas dan kini tangannya berpindah ke saku celananya.

"Orang secerdas _sunbae _tidak memahami hal sesederhana itu?!" tanya Jungkook dengan lirih. "Bahkan nyaris satu sekolah telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Hoseok _hyung_. Dan orang yang menjadi kandidat Ketua OSIS periode tahun ajaran depan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya?"

Kau berusaha untuk tidak tersinggung. "Kau membuatku seperti seorang anti-sosial."

Rambut hitam Jungkook tertiup angin bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang memutar kembali tubuhnya untuk membelakangi dirimu.

"Dia terkena amnesia retrogade* delapan bulan yang lalu—tepatnya saat Inter High Basket karena kepalanya membentur lapangan dengan keras. Dia berjuang sekolah untuk mengembalikan ingatannya seperti orang gila—dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak ingin melupakanmu sejak satu bulan dua minggu empat hari yang lalu."

Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggantikan hening di kala itu.

"Dia tidak akan mengingatmu."

**.**

**(06)**

Ini adalah hari terakhir musim panas, dan kau sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika hujan kembali mengguyur Provinsi Jeolla kala ini. Tanganmu sudah menggenggam kuat payung yang kini sudah tidak baru lagi, menanti seseorang yang akan mengagetkanmu secara tiba-tiba dan meminta tumpangan.

"Permisi!" suara itu lagi. Kau sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika mendapati sosok pemuda beraut wajah ceria mengusik ketenangannya. "Bolehkah aku menumpang payungmu? Hanya sampai ke depan sekolah saja, sungguh!"

Melihat mimik wajah tersebut membuatmu tak bisa menahan tawamu. Kau mulai membuka payungmu dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Seperti biasa ya, kau selalu seperti ini Jung Hoseok."

Dia tampak bingung, mengerjap-ngerjap tanpa petunjuk. "Kau tahu kebiasaanku dan tahu namaku?! Dari mana?"

Kau hanya mengangkat bahumu, pura-pura tidak peduli. "Tidak tahu. Hanya asal menebak saja," jawabmu sebelum terkekeh dan melangkah ke area hujan. "Ayo, hujan akan semakin deras beberapa menit lagi."

Dengan segera ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhmu, menghindari rintikan hujan yang meluncur bebas dengan keras. Seperti biasa, kau hanya akan diam sambil memegangi payung sementara ia akan sibuk dengan kontak langsungnya bersama hujan.

"Kau tahu tidak," ia memecah keheningan dengan suara riang tanpa beban. "Hujan itu sebenarnya berbentuk jarum yang meluncur cepat. Dan sebenarnya hujan itu mengandung vitamin B12 dan bersih."

Dua buah fakta baru yang sebenarnya kau sudah tahu. Kau yakin ia membutuhkan kerja keras untuk menghafal hal tersebut di luar kepalanya. Ia butuh aspresiasi kecil-kecilan, bukan reaksi yang membuatnya merasa bahwa ia orang bodoh. "Hebat sekali," tanggapmu dengan nada antusias. "Benar-benar menambah pengetahuanku. Terima kasih atas fakta tersebut."

Matanya membelalak. "Kukira semua orang sudah tahu akan hal itu!"

Itu membuatmu tertawa kembali. "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui banyak orang sebenarnya-seperti aku tidak mengetahui hal tadi. Dan yah, aku tahu beberapa hal yang orang lain tidak tahu."

"Seperti apa contohnya?" tanyanya, tangan kanannya masih menggapai-gapai air hujan di luar naungan payung.

"Seperti ini."

Kau menunduk agar wajahmu sejajar dengannya tanpa melepaskan gagang payung di tanganmu. Ia berjengit kecil sebelum memejamkan matanya. Kau memajukan wajahmu dan mengeleminasi jarak di antara bibirmu dan bibirnya.

"Hanya aku yang akan tahu hal ini esok pagi. Aku, Kim Namjoon. Mencintaimu. Jung Hoseok."

Karena ia tidak akan bisa membalas perasaanmu.

**.**

**.**

**(00)**

"Dan kita telah mendengarkan pidato oleh Kim Namjoon, perwakilan murid baru kelas sepuluh tahun ini. Acara selanjutnya adalah—"

Jung Hoseok tidak mengerti mengapa para teman seangkatan barunya begitu riuh ketika sosok perwakilan murid baru kembali dari podium. Hoseok sendiri tidak sempat melihat sosok Kim Namjoon itu sendiri, otaknya begitu penuh dengan rencana masuk Klub Basket beberapa menit yang lalu sehingga ia sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi.

"Kau terus termenung sedari tadi," celetuk sebuah suara dari belakang punggung Hoseok. "Bahkan kau tadi tidak memperhatikanku membacakan pidato."

Sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan lesung pipit menyeringai ke Hoseok. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah Hoseok, terlihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa jas yang dikenakannya masih sangat baru dan dia menggunakan pita emas di saku jasnya yang bahkan murid lain tidak kenakan. "Namaku Kim Namjoon. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman satu angkatan yang baik."

"A-Ah...," Hoseok tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kim Namjoon—perwakilan murid baru kelas sepuluh yang sudah pasti terpintar di antara murid kelas sepuluh lainnya untuk saat ini—berbicara padanya dengan santai sekaan mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. "Aku Jung Hoseok. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Alis Namjoon terangkat sebelum menyeringai kecil. "Ekskul apa yang kau ingin masuki?"

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya kecil sebelum menjawab, "Basket. Aku cukup menyukai basket sejak SD sekalipun banyak orang bilang proporsi badanku terlalu melenceng untuk bermain basket dan mereka mengatakan aku seharusnya bermain voli." Hoseok berbicara terlalu panjang sepetinya. Dia merona karena malu.

"Wow," Namjoon berdecak kagum setelahnya. "Kau keren. Aku tidak pernah baik dalam bermain basket—aku hanya menguasai Tenis dan Futsal. Tidak banyak orang yang mengandalkanku dalam bidang atletik sebenarnya. Semoga sukses, Hoseok."

"A-ah... _Ne_."

Itu adalah kala pertama Jung Hoseok berbicara dengan Kim Namjoon—dan setelah itu ia mengakui bahwa Kim Namjoon benar-benar atraktif. Dan mungkin Hoseok telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

_Tapi, ah, dia tidak sebanding denganku. Kusangsi dia akan mengenalku lagi setelah kehidupan SMA ini berlangsung._

**.**

**.**

**[1] : **Bukan (France)

*** : **Sejenis amnesia di mana penderitanya tidak bisa mengingat masa depan—memorinya hanya bisa mengingat beberapa kejadian saja di masa lalunya (rata-rata kejadian ketika penderitanya mengalami sesuatu lalu pingsan yang berujung pada amnesia retrogade). Penderita bisa mengingat semua kejadian yang ia alami di hari itu dengan sempurna—dan ketika ia tertidur, keesokan harinya dia sudah kembali pada ingatan awalnya dan tidak ingat apapun yang terjadi di hari kemarin. (Seingat saya) Bersifat permanen.

**A/N **: AAAAA Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin NamHope yang angsty kayak gini ;;

Sumpah gak niat bikin Hoseokkie menderita gini. Cuma aja saya buntu sama plot. Btw, maaf Suga cuma semacam numpang lewat—niatnya beneran NamHope centric tapi jatohnya butuh Jungkook juga sebagai penjelas ;;

Mind to RnR?


End file.
